Video stabilization aims at compensating user hand shaking e.g. in order to avoid grabbing unintended motion in a video sequence, which may cause a video sequence to be too unpleasant to be viewed.
Conventional approaches to stabilization of video sequences using feature-based algorithms (as presented e.g. in F. Teng, X. Liang, Z. He, G. Hua, “A Registration Method Based on Nature Feature with KLT Tracking Algorithm for Wearable Computers”, International Conference on Cyberworlds, pp. 416-421, 2008) may involve steps such as:                feature extraction;        feature matching;        outliers removal;        motion model estimation, using inliers found.        
After these steps, given the camera motion, a final “panning filter” procedure may separate the intended and unintended motion.
An exemplary arrangement of this type is disclosed e.g. in Italian Patent application TO2013A000059 in the name of the same Applicants.
Various solutions may be based on the assumption that high frequency motion may be jitter and low-frequency motion may be intended. Various procedures may thus use a low-pass filter to identify the intended motion and then compensate for the remaining high frequency motion by translating the video frame in the reverse direction of the jitter.
While capable of leading to good results, various panning filter techniques as proposed, for example, in:                A. Engelsberg, G. Schmidt, “A comparative review of digital image stabilising algorithms for mobile video communications”, IEEE Transaction of Consumer Electronics, vol. 45, no. 3, pp. 591-597, June 1999;        J. K. Paik, Y C. Park, D. W. Kim, “An adaptive motion decision system for digital image stabilizer based on edge pattern matching”, IEEE Transaction of Consumer Electronics, vol. 38, no. 3, pp. 607-616, August 1992;        Y. Egusa, H. Akahori, A. Morimura, N. Wakami, “An application of fuzzy set theory for an electronic video camera image stabilizer”, IEEE Transaction of Fuzzy Systems, vol. 3, no. 3, pp. 351-356, August 1995;        A. A. Yeni S. Erturk, “Fast digital image stabilization using one bit transform based sub-image motion estimation”, IEEE Transaction of Consumer Electronics, vol. 51, no. 3, pp. 917-921, August 2005; and        Y. Matsushita, E. Ofek, X. Tang, H. Y Shum, “Full-frame video stabilization”, IEEE Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition, 2005, vol. 1, pp. 50-57;        
may exhibit operating problems leading to the panning action (normal and/or at a particular speed) being adversely affected under certain circumstances.